Many industries (e.g., pharmaceuticals, banks, fine art) are interested in labeling of objects with labels that are resistant to “spoofing” or counterfeiting. There are currently many different technologies for labeling objects with codes, such as one-dimensional barcodes (e.g., UPC barcodes), two-dimensional codes (e.g., QR codes), and radio frequency identification (RFID) tags. However, there is a need for smaller, more unobtrusive labeling that is resistant to “spoofing” or counterfeiting.
Additional features, functions and benefits of the disclosed methods, systems and media will be apparent from the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the appended figures.